So What? It's All Will Be Alright!
by ZENny Park
Summary: Memangnya kenapa kalau Taehyung selingkuh? Hidupnya tidak akan berakhir kan? A VMin ff. Sebuah oneshoot setelah hiatus sekian lama.
**Tittle :** So What? It's All Will Be Alright!

 **Rated :** T (for few bad language)

 **Cast :** Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Park Jihyun, Jeon Jeongguk, and unknow girl

 **Author :** Park Jae In/Jenny Park/Zen

 **Warning :** Sho-Ai, typo(s) haunted, fail!angsty, lil' bit straight.

* * *

Saat itu, Jimin sedang bersantai di atas tempat tidurnya sambil membaca koleksi light novelnya sebelum suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi.

TOK..

TOK..

Jimin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu kamarnya dan berucap cukup keras.

"Masuklah Jihyunie."

KRETTT

Senyum tipis terpantri di bibirnya ketika sepasang mata sipitnya menangkap sosok Park Jihyun -namdongsaeng tersayangnya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Annyeong hyung! Aku tidak menggangu kan?" tanya Jihyun. Kakinya melangkah perlahan ke arah hyung imutnya. Jimin menggeleng. Sebelah tangannya menepuk kasur disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Jihyun untuk duduk disana. Jihyun yang mengerti isyarat itu segera melaksanakannya.

Tangan Jimin kini beralih mengelus surai hitam halus milik Jihyun. Bibirnya melayangkan pertanyaan pelan. "Ada apa Hyunie?"

Jimin tahu persis ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran adiknya. Jihyun jarang semanja ini dengan dirinya. Bagaimanapun juga Jimin adalah hyungnya. Jiminlah yang menjaga dan merawat Jihyun semenjak orang tua mereka bercerai. Saat itu umurnya masih sebelas tahun dan Jihyun sembilan tahun dan itu berarti sedah enam tahun yang lalu. Jimin tentunya sudah mengetahui apapun yang bersangkutan dengan Jihyun. Dan Jihyun juga tahu itu...

"Hyung... ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Tanyakan saja." Kata Jimin. Tangannya masih belum berhenti mengelus rambut lebat dongsaengnya.

"Hyung... apa kau... sudah putus dengan Taehyung-hyung?" pertanyaan Jihyun membuat gerakan tangan Jimin terhenti sejenak.

"Belum. Memangnya ada apa?" Jimin sedikit menggerakan pahanya membuat posisi senyaman mungkin untuk kepala Jihyun yang sedang tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Jihyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia takut jawabannya akan menyakiti hyung tercintanya. Tapi dia juga tahu, tidak ada gunanya dia mencoba membohongi Jimin.

"Tadi... aku melihat Taehyung-hyung... sedang berjalan dengan yeoja lain dari sekolahku. Dan aku juga... melihat mereka... berciuman."

Hening...

Jihyun menunggu respon apa yang akan dikeluarkan Jimin. Namun ternyata, respon yang Jimin berikan justru sama sekali berbeda dengan Jihyun perkirakan.

"Oh... begitu. Lalu?"

"Eh?"

* * *

"Jiminie-ah!"

Suara berat yang amat dikenalnya itu membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Jimin tersenyum melihat siapa pemilik suara berat yang memanggilnya tadi.

Perkenalkan, Kim Taehyung. Tampan, kaya, berbakat, dan memiliki banyak penggemar. Tinggi badan 178 cm, berat badan 62 kg, status saat ini kekasih seorang Park Jimin. Iya benar... kekasih! Jika kalian mengira Jiminlah yang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Taehyung maka kalian salah besar. Justru Taehyunglah yang terus-terusan mengejar Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin merasa tidak gunanya memikirkan hal-hal semacam masalah percintaan. Itu hanya membuang waktu katanya. Seluruh pikirannya tersita untuk memikirkan cara untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dan Jihyun. Jadi saat Taehyung menembaknya, dia langsung menolak. Tapi setelah melihat bagaiman keukeuh dan uletnya Taehyung mengungkapkan rasa sukanya, akhirnya Jimin mencoba memberikan kesempatan pada namja itu. Dan jadilah kini mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Jiminie-ah mianhada! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang nanti. Aku punya urusan penting. Mianhaeyo!" ucap Taehyung ketika telah berada di hadapan Jimin. Dari ekspresi dan suaranya sepertinya dia benar-benar menyesal. Tapi... siapa tahu?

"Ani.. gwenchanha! Aku juga ada pekerjaan setelah ini." Kata Jimin. Ya... yang namanya urusan penting harus segera diselesaikan, kan?

"Ah... syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, ne? Annyeong!" Taehyung berbalik dan berlari ke arah lain sambil melambaikan tangannya. Jimin pun membalas lambaian tangan Taehyung. Dan ketika Taehyung telah menghilang dari pandangannya, senyuman Jimin menghilang.

* * *

Jimin melihat keadaan seluruh penjuru cafe tempat dirinya bekerja dari balik kaca pintu ruang staf. Pandangannya terpaku pada tempat duduk di sudut cafe. Tempat itu diduduki oleh sepasang kekasih –mungkin- yang terlihat sangat mesra. Si yeoja nampak bersemu mendengarkan –entah apa itu yang dikatakan sang namja yang amat Jimin kenal. Hell, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mengenali kekasihnya sendiri.

Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum miris. Tehyung ternyata sama saja. Dia sama brengseknya dengan ayahnya. Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata paling manis dan memperlakukannya seolah-olah Jimin adalah permata paling berharga. Membuat Jimin terjatuh dalam pesonanya dan menggengamnya dengan erat. Dan sekarang, setelah Taehyung merasa bosan dia dengan seenaknya berselingkuh dan membuat hubungan dengan orang lain. Sama seperti yang ayahnya lakukan pada ibunya.

Tapi Jimin berbeda. Jimin tidak sama seperti ibunya. Jimin tidak akan merasa frustasi hingga nyaris gila. Jimin tidak akan melarikan diri ke pelukan minuman laknat beralkohol dan menjajakan tubuhnya kepada siapa saja yang bersedia membayarnya lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan keluarganya. Tidak! Jimin tidak akan meninggalkan Jihyun. Suatu saat nanti mungkin –karena bagaimana pun suatu saat Jihyun dan dirinya akan memiliki keluarga mereka masing-masing. Tapi untuk sekarang, Jihyun masih membutuhkannya.

"Ah! Wooseok-ah! Pesanan itu untuk meja nomor tujuh kan? Sini... biar aku yang mengantarkannya." Jimin menghentikan langkah salah satu pegawai baru bernama Wooseok dan mengambil nampan yang sedang dibawanya.

"Ne! Gomawoyo hyung."

Jimin membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut. Jika Taehyung sudah tidak menginginkannya lebih baik jika mereka segera berakhir kan?

"Permisi! Pesanan anda." Jimin meletakkan hidangan di meja itu.

"Ah.. ne! Goma.. wo..." suara Taehyung tercekat. Dia terkejut melihat siapa yang mengantarkan pesanannya. Checkmate Kim Taehyung.

"Ah... oppa! Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau makanlah dulu." Taehyung tak memperdulikan gadis di hadapannya yang berstatus sebagai selingkuhannya itu. Matanya masih terpaku pada wajah manis sang kekasih yang baru saja mempergokinya selingkuh.

Selesai dengan pekerjaanya Jimin menunduk sedikit dan berbalik pergi. Tapi cengkraman tangan Taehyung menghentikan niatannya.

"Maaf tuan bisa anda lepaskan tangan saya." Ucap Jimin sopan sambil mecoba melepaskan tangan Taehyung dari lengannya.

"Jiminie... dengarkan aku. Aku... aku... bisa menjelaskannya." Kini Taehyung justru mencengkram kedua lengannya.

"Menjelaskan apa Taehyung-ssi? Jika anda ingin berpisah? Baiklah kalau begitu... hubungan kita berakhir." Taehyung akhirnya melapaskan lengan Jimin. Tapi tangannya justru berpindah menangkup kedua pipi Jimin, mamaksa namja mungil itu untuk memandangnya.

"Jiminie, ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ini..."

"OMMO! APA-APAAN INI HAH?!" suara melengking milik seorang yeoja memotong ucapan Taehyung. Such a good timing hah?

Yeoja itu berjalan cepat dengan gusar kearah Jimin dan Taehyung. Mengangkat tangannya dan...

PLAK

Menampar Jimin tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Dasar j**ang! Namja penggoda! Berani beraninya kau menggoda kekasihku hah!" Sang yeoja berteriak histeris mengakibatkan perhatian seluruh pengunjung cafe itu tertuju kepada mereka.

Taehyung _shock._ Jimin masih terdiam.

Harusnya Jiminlah yang berteriak seperti itu. Harusnya Jiminlah yang menampar yeoja itu. Tapi maaf... Jimin tidak suka keramaian apalagi jika harus terkena masalah seperti ini. Jadi yang Jimin lakukan adalah membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Jeongsahamnida! Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan anda. Saya permisi." Jimin segera beranjk menuju ruang staf. Mengambil mantel dan tasnya. Dan segera pergi dari cafe itu. Saat itulah Taehyung tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ji... Jiminie-ah!" Taehyung berbalik hendak mengejar Jimin, namun cekalan dari yeoja itu mengentikan langkahnya.

"Oppa... jika kau pergi mengejar namja murahan itu. Hubungan kita berakhir!" sang yeoja mencoba mengancam. Tapi Taehyung tak peduli. Setelah menyetak cengkraman dari lengannya, Taehyung segera berlari menyusul Jimin. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan gadis cantik yang terus memanggil namanya. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang hanyalah Jiminnya.

* * *

Jimin berjalan dengan cepat menuju rumahnya. Dengan sesekali menghindar dari orang-orang yang berjalan ke arah lain. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah menghindar dari Taehyung dan segera pulang. Tidak! Dia tidak sedih. Tapi kejadian barusan membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau. Mungkin air dingin dan kasur yang empuk bisa membantu menjernihkan pikirannya. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak berhasil mengejarnya dan mendekap Jimin dengan erat seperti ini.

"Jiminie-ah jjebal! Itu tadi... aku bisa menjelakan semuanya."

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan Taehyung-ssi. Semua yang saya lihat dan terjadi tadi sudah sangat jelas." Jimin berucap dingin. Taehyung semakin membuat kepalanya terasa panas. Saat Jimin mencoba melepaskan diri, kungkungan Taehyung justru semakin erat.

"Jiminie-ah! Dengarkan aku!" nada suara Taehyung sedikit meninggi. "Kumohon diamlah! Dan dengarkan penjelasanku!"

Jimin terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

Awalnya Taehyung sedikit ragu, tapi semuanya perlu dijelaskan sebelum hal ini menjadi semakin runyam.

"Ini... sebenarnya gadis itu aku tidak mencintainya. Tidak! Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya. Dia sudah lama mengejarku tapi aku selalu menolak. Dia terus memaksaku menerima perasaanya. Aku sudah mengatakan aku telah memilikimu tapi dia tidak mau percaya. Akhirnya aku... entah apa yang merasukiku akupun... menerimanya."

Hening

"Begitu..." Jimin bergumam. "Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan lagi untuk kita bersama kan."

Taehyung sontak mendongak. "Cham... Chamkaman! Jiminie-ah!" Taehyung terhenyak. "Maafkan aku kumohon. Sungguh aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerimanya dan selingkuh dariku?" pertanyaan... Ani! Pernyataan dari Jimin membuat Taehyung bungkam.

Jimin tersenyum simpul. "Aku tidak bisa berhubungan orang yang bahkan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri Taehyung-ah. Jadi aku ingin kita berakhir. Carilah orang lain yang lebih pantas bersamamu dan membuatmu yakin dengan perasaanmu."

Jimin memeluk Taehyung sekilas dan membungkuk.

"Annyeong Taehyung-ssi." Ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Mianhae Jiminie-ah."

* * *

Jimin berjalan lesu. Kepalanya benar-benar merindukan bantal empuknya. Dia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Untunglah apartementnya sudah dekat. Sekarang dirinya tinggal berbelok dan...

BRUK

"Aish!/Appo~"

Menabrak orang.

"Adudududuh~ Mianhada!" kata Jimin sambil mengusap pantatnya.

"Ne. Gwenchanha... eh? Park Jimin-hyung?"

Jimin mendongak melihat orang yang sitabraknya tadi. Ah... sepertinya Jimin kenal orang ini.

"Jeon Jeongguk-ssi?" tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Ne... Naneun Jeon Jeongguk imnida." Jawab orang itu sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Namanya Jeon Jeongguk atau Jungkook. Anak ini adalah sahabat baik Jihyun sekaligus adik dari Jeon Jeonghyun –pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja tadi. Tinggi, putih, ramah, dan... ehem cukup tampan.

"Hyung mau pulang ya? Kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau ke rumah Jimin-hyung. Ada tugas kelompok yang akan kukerjakan bersama Jihyun. Bagaimana jika kita pergi bersama?" tawar Jungkook.

Jimin pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kajja!"

Diam-diam Jimin tersenyum. Memangnya kenapa jika Taehyung selingkuh? Memangnya kenapa kalau hubungan mereka berakhir? Tidak masalah kan? Toh hidupnya tidak akan berakhir.

"Eh hyung ada apa? Kenapa tersenyum sendiri?"

Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya... akan baik-baik saja."

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :**

ZEN : fanfic pertama gw setelah hiatus sekian lamanya. Fanfic Vmin yang –mungkin- malah berakhir dengan KookMin.

BB : akhirnya ni orang niat bikin fanfic juga. (¬,¬)

ZEN : *ngacangin BB* sebelumnya gw mau tanya buat reader-deul semua. gw bingung tentang ff Bangtan High School. enaknya tu ff dilanjutin lagi apa discontinue aja? kalo dilanjut maunya tetep GS apa dijadiin YAOI? harap dijawab ya~ karena jawaban anda semua menentukan nasib ff tu.

BB : dan tentang ff Who? untuk saat ini gw belum lanjutin karena respon yg kurang memuaskan.

Nana : akhir kata... Review juseyo~


End file.
